Chapter 359
|image = Ch359_2.png |Release Date = 22 June 2015 |Chapter = 359 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 358 |Next Chapter = Chapter 360}}Frankenstein finds himself in a rather awkward state and quickly apologizes to his master for arriving late. As he elaborates on his excuse, Muzaka declares Frankenstein is the same as ever breaking out in laughter. Frankenstein turns to Muzaka and greets him coldly, observing the latter is in his rather normal self. Muzaka explains that he has been taking care of himself and so there hasn't been any crazy outbursts lately. He is happy to have the company of familiar people. However, Frankenstein does not harbor the same feelings and clearly expresses that the past incident with his master has altered it. Muzaka also acknowledges the fact but is happy nonetheless. Frankenstein then points to the two by-standing werewolves and asks Muzaka if they are accompanying him. Muzaka explains that they are acquaintances who came only to meet him. Confirming that the inter-werewolf business is over, Frankenstein intends to confront the enemies - Lunark and Kentas. At this, Lunark counts their odds against someone like Frankenstein and two clan leaders, not to mention the Noblesse who they consider their greatest threat. She realizes that their worst fear has come true: they won't be able to get out easily and must prepare to even die. Kentas embraces the situation and starts to power up. His opponent, Frankenstein, also begins to summon his dark power. However, Muzaka impedes the commencement of another battle. He requests Frankenstein to let the werewolves go for this once, startling the werewolf duo. Frankenstein assumes Muzaka will fight in their stead and the latter confirms it, since he can't just stand and watch his family members die. Having seen familiar family members after all this time, Muzaka wants to contemplate over this memory. Lunark and Kentas stand astounded as they look up to their ex-Lord who is marked as a 'traitor' of the werewolf race but is stepping up for his family members who came to assassinate him. Muzaka assumes that Raizel will have to join the fight now that he has decided to step in. But Frankenstein declares that only he will be Muzaka's opponent, not his master. Kentas is bewildered at the outrageous statement while Lunark wonders to herself about Frankenstein's intentions. M-21 is also startled at Frankenstein's declaration of war. However, Muzaka seems excited enough to duel with Frankenstein - a human who has surpassed the abilities of a human, one on par with clan leaders, having such powers from even before he made a contract with Raizel. All the compliments, however, doesn't liven up Frankenstein's mood. Then Rai interferes and reminds Frankenstein that there are injured kids around. Frankenstein quickly grasps what his master means and withdraws from the duel. Muzaka motions Lunark and Kentas to leave before Frankenstein changes his mind. After a few moments of doubt, they take their leave. Muzaka ponders how his young family members have grown up as he continues to watch them go and realizes they might not have a peaceful time like this again. He then turns to Raizel to take his leave. Their eyes lock on each other, with worried gazes exuding from both. Muzaka's eyes travel past him to the faces around Raizel - Frankenstein, Karias, Seira, a wounded M-21 and the unconscious Rael, Regis, Tao and Takeo. He finally acknowledges that Raizel is no longer alone and parts with a smile, saying he doesn't need to worry about Raizel anymore. As his old friend leaves, Raizel gazes at his wake.